Portable electronic devices like Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) are broadly used in recent years. Considering the carrying convenience, most portable electronic devices are not equipped with inputting keyboards. Even if an inputting keyboard is provided, the dimension of the inputting keyboard is relatively small. Thus, the inputting function of the inputting keyboard is neither satisfying nor ergonomic.
Foldable keyboards have been existing for external keyboards of portable electronic devices. However, drawbacks such as easy collision between keys, interference of the position of the hinge on inputting function and appearance of the keyboard, insufficient protection of the housing of the keyboard, and unstable supporting unit for seating the electronic device are often typical with prior art foldable keyboards.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an effective solution to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art mentioned above.